If I Fell
by snarkysweetness
Summary: An emotional, pregnant Alice, on the outs with Frank, discovers true love, The Beatles.


**Title: **If I Fell**  
Author: **snarkysweetness**  
Characters/Pairings: **Alice Longbottom, mentions to Alice/Frank and Alice/Remus (past)**  
Rating: **PG**  
Warnings: **None**  
When: **MWPP Era**  
Summary:** An emotional, pregnant Alice, on the outs with Frank, discovers true love, The Beatles.**  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns Alice, sadly, and The Beatles own themselves and their songs. **  
Author's Note: **I thought it might be interesting to show a small insight to a not-so-happy Longbottom couple.

Ice cream?

Check.

Chocolate?

Check.

Dinner for Frank?

Alice held up the bag she'd picked up from the India Palace.

Check.

New records and a book?

Well, she had the book. _Pride and Prejudice_. It had been one of her mother's favorites and was still at her father's. Alice hadn't risked going back there yet to gather the rest of her mother's things, but she would, soon.

Among the things Alice did have was an old record player, but she lacked vinyl's. Since she and Frank were living amongst Muggles, she thought owning a few would be good for her. The man at the shop had insisted that she purchase records by The Beatles and had been appalled that she had no idea who they were. After all, how could she? But she'd purchased _A Hard Day's Night_ and _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band_. She hoped they were good or she'd go back and have a good long chat with the boy about quality music. After all, without being able to duel with everyone else, she was stuck at home with nothing to do but experiment in cooking. She loved Frank too much to subject him to her cooking just yet.

Yes, despite everything, she loved that idiot man.

Entering her flat, she set the food in the refrigerator, still unused to electricity. Yes, she knew what it was, but she'd never been exposed to it.

Hesitantly turning on the light switch, she ducked for a moment, remembering when a bulb had exploded on her. When she was sure that no glass was going to come flying her way, she went into the sitting room and took out one of the vinyl's and placed it on the player before lowering the needle.

Taking a seat on the sofa, she curled into a ball and opened her book, but three lines into it, she dropped it. Good Lord…

Why hadn't she ever heard these sweet sounds before? They were amazing.

By the third song, Alice was halfway through her pint of ice cream, sniffling, tears running down her face.

_If I fell in love with you,  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand?_

'Cause I been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands.

Alice sobbed and took another bite of her ice cream, thinking about Remus and how it was probably due to him that it had taken her so long to realize that she'd been in love with Frank. First, he'd distracted her, then he'd put her off relationships. What Alice would give to go back and have more time with Frank, before all of this mess. More time to just been teenagers in love. Not adults in a war with a baby on the way.

_If I give my heart  
To you,  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you  
Would love me more than her._

If I trust in you  
Oh, please,  
Don't run and hide.  
If I love you too  
Oh, please,  
Don't hurt my pride like her

'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I  
Would be sad if our new love  
Was in vain.

So I hope you'll see  
That I  
Would love to love you  
And that she  
Will cry  
When she learns we are two

'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I  
Would be sad if our new love  
Was in vain.

So I hope you'll see  
That I  
Would love to love you  
And that she  
Will cry  
When she learns we are two.  
If I fell in love with you.

Alice gave up on eating, unable to stop crying and hugged herself. She'd honestly never heard something so beautiful. And it just hit home for some reason.

Would Frank leave her? He seemed so unhappy with all of this and a part of her was just waiting for it to happen.

She'd even begun bottling things up. As if she could control being a big bag of hormones and emotions.

When had she become an emotional mess like this? Was it all because of the baby?

Wiping her eyes, Alice glanced at the clock.

Frank would be home soon and having him walk in on her in such a state was a recipe for disaster.

She couldn't wait to play Auror again. Things were simpler then.

But for now? It was time to play wife.


End file.
